


Familiar

by Katherine



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, F/F, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: When Applejack startled herself awake with an undignified noise, Fluttershy was already whispering to her, familiar and soothing.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



When Applejack startled herself awake with an undignified noise, Fluttershy was already whispering to her, familiar and soothing. The blankets had got pushed to the side, and Fluttershy was upright next to her on the big bed.

She had her wings flared as if to shield Applejack from whatever troubled her. Applejack pressed her nose into the fall of Fluttershy's mane, the hair paled to grey-white in the dimness, and breathed in. This was being awake out of dreaming.

Applejack admitted blearily, "Bad dream." Then, as she woke up enough to recall more of it, "Weird one. The apple crop went all wrong. Grew teeth."

Fluttershy's reassuring murmur changed to a bubbling-up laugh. "That's silly," she said, agreeing. She folded her legs under her, settling close, and tickled at Applejack with her nearer wing.

It could easily have been a nightmare. They had all been through the days of being scared and weary, slept in unfamiliar places when they slept at all. A lot of trouble and adventure—and a lot of joy in being safely back together. This room that they shared in Canterlot Castle was familiar, and luxurious, though of course not the same as either of their homes in Ponyville.

Being all the way home would be even better. On that thought, Applejack angled up to Fluttershy for a light kiss. Fluttershy returned it before she nuzzled Applejack's cheek, then her neck under her sleep-tangled mane. Then shoulder, while both of Fluttershy's wings resettled to her own sides.

Fluttershy bent her head to Applejack's haunch, nuzzling each of the apples of her cutie-mark in turn. It wasn't quite light enough in the room to see that. But it was enough of a habit of hers that Applejack was familiar with the pattern by feel.

Fluttershy knew Applejack's bad dreams, her worries, and what quieted them. Her past, too, the stories shared of before they met. The years as friends in Ponyville before the relationship between them turned intimate. All the ways of knowing each other, in adventure and in peace.


End file.
